Various cleaning compositions for attachment directly or indirectly to hard surfaces are known. The compositions can be in the form of a solid, gel or liquid. Gel and liquid cleaning compositions need a dispenser or applicator to apply or position the composition on a surface to be cleaned which increases the expense of the overall product and requires storage of the dispenser/applicator between uses. An example of a self-adherent composition for a toilet bowl is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,286. The composition is stated to have a viscosity of at least 15,000 mPas, at least 60,000 mPas, or at least 150,000 mPas. A solid composition does not necessarily require an applicator, but due to its solid nature requires a dry surface to obtain adhesion to a hard surface, and such composition does not provide for the same degree or amount and speed of dispersal of cleaning components upon an individual flow of water thereover, although such generally lasts longer than a low viscosity gel.
Further, such products as described above are intended for a single mode of use, i.e., such are applied to a surface for continuous use until the product is depleted.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties. The composition of the present invention is adherable to a wet or dry hard surface and does not require the use of an applicating dispenser for adhesion of the composition to a hard surface.